Babysitting with Blaine
by Shaniamarbles
Summary: When Kurt's babysitting job turns into a catastrophe, Blaine offers to come over and help.. But what will he think of Kurt when he finds out just how bad it is going? Klaine one shot! :


"TRACY!" Kurt yelled as he searched for the little monster that was running about. He couldn't believe that he was spending the first Saturday after school was out babysitting.

Kurt applied for several different jobs, but he had yet to hear from any of the places he had sent his applications to. If he wanted to go on the big trip to New York with the New Directions he needed to start saving money in advance. Not to mention the college fund that he funneled money into whenever he could.

Kurt was forced to put his thought on hold as he watched Tracy run across the kitchen, heading for his bedroom.

"Tracy please come out here!" Kurt frantically pleaded with the seemingly-develish child, as he struggled to get across the sea of toys that littered the living room floor.

When he finally reached the kitchen, he quickly hurried into his room to find Tracy clutching the silver tiara with the word diva written on it in rhinestones that Rachel had given him for his birthday that year. Kurt rushed over to the young girl and picked her up, setting the tiara on his bed, and then carried her into the living room where he set her on the couch.

Just then, Kurt heard his iPhone buzz from its spot on the coffee table. He reached down to find that he had a text message from his boyfriend Blaine.

Hows babysitting? -Blaine

Not too great -Kurt

Want me to come over? I finished mowing the lawn early and my dad said I am free for the rest if the day!:) -Blaine

I'm not sure if you want to spend your day chasing this kid.. -Kurt

Kids love me! Besides, I miss you and I decided to let my hair go ungelled today!;) -Blaine

Well..alright -Kurt

Be there in 10 -Blaine

As he set down his phone, Kurt suddenly took in the mess all around him. The living room was a WRECK, with various toys, books, crayons, markers, and pieces of a hotdog that Tracy had thrown all over the place. Blaine couldn't see the house like this!

Kurt rushed to clean up as much as he could before Blaine's arrival. When he passed the mirror in the hallway and caught sight of himself, he couldn't help but gasp in horror.

Kurt was the type of guy that spent hours picking out the perfect outfit for each day and making sure his hair fell into place...as if it would ever dare defy him. But on that day, there were two buttons missing from his once-stylish sweater, there were strands of thread that hung from his expensive slacks, and his hair stood at many odd angles as if he didn't style it that day. He searched for a show on the television for Tracy to watch while he changed. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door.

Kurt could feel his heart speed up with the sudden terror he felt. What would Blaine think of him when he knew that Kurt couldn't even manage to watch one kid?! He took a deep breath and walked over to the door, clearing a path in the mess as he walked.

As he set his hand on the doorknob, Kurt took one deep breath and then allowed himself to swing the door open as far as he could, and stared at the stunningly handsome man on the other side. As promised, Blaine's hair was gel-free, and he wore casual clothing: a black t-shirt and jeans with his usual pink sunglasses.

Kurt could feel his heart speeding up with a mixture of excitement at seeing his gorgeous boyfriend and terror at the thought of the mess. He stepped back so that Blaine could come in, and then quickly shut the door so that his snobby neighbors wouldn't have a chance to catch sight of the clutter that was now his living room. Kurt didn't know what to do other than stand awkwardly at the door looking at Blaine to see what type of reaction he would have.

Instead of acting shocked or disgusted, Blaine simply turned to Tracy with his charming smile and said, " What do you have there?" gesturing to the princess doll that the little girl was holding. Both boys were now looking at Tracy to see her response.

To Kurt's surprise, Tracy didn't seem startled by this question. She was usually very shy, (it had taken her almost an hour before she would utter a whole sentence to Kurt) but she seemed to be just as charmed by Blaine's smile as Kurt felt every time it was turned on him. She answered his question in such an enthusiastic way, that when Kurt received Blaine's text telling him he could go change if he would like (even though Blaine thought he looked cute anyway,) he didn't think twice about standing up and heading into his room in search of a whole different outfit.

When Kurt walked back out of his room in his new outfit with his hair back in place, he felt his jaw drop in aw at the sight before him. The living room was completely spotless, with all of Tracy's toys picked up and put in her bag, all traces of food gone, and all of the furniture pushed back into the spots they were before Tracy made such a mess. However, the thing that shocked Kurt the most was the sight of Tracy stretched out in the recliner fast asleep. Kurt allowed his eyes to travel to Blaine, who was sitting on the couch with a huge smirk on his face. He gestured for Kurt to come next to him. For the last hour that Tracy was there, the two of them cuddled together on the couch. Maybe babysitting wasn't so bad after all, Kurt thought.


End file.
